Let's Have Fun
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: "I believe I haven't paid you back for what you did for me last week." Sequel to All I Want. Cake.


**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I own Degrassi. Be jealous.

**Title**: Let's Have Fun

**Summary**: "I believe I haven't paid you back for what you did for me last week." Sequel to All I Want. Cake.

**A/N**: I got quite a few reviews asking me to continue with my Cake story, so I decided to make a sequel and there will probably be two more of them? I mean, if you guys like it xD I'm starting to fall in love with Cake x) I find them absolutely adorable, but Eclare is still the cutest ;)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Jake,_

_Mom's out tonight. Let's have fun._

_Clare_

I read the note and smile to myself. I open the car door and start to drive to my house. I run in quickly, changing into one of the many plaid shirts I own and keeping my khaki uniform pants on. I open my phone and text you, telling you I'm on my way over. I can practically see you smiling, blushing to yourself. You're so perfect.

I stop myself from thinking those thoughts. We're _casual_. I can't fall for you. Plus, I already have my mind set on you falling for me first.

I smirk to myself and get back into my truck, starting to drive to your house. I wonder what kind of fun was on the schedule for today. I pull up in front of your house and get out of the truck, climbing the three steps in front of your door. I knock a couple times and you open the door, blushing already. I chuckle quietly at you and push past you, finding myself in your living room and plopping down on your couch.

"Invite yourself in. Make yourself at home," You say, sarcastically, crossing your arms over your chest. You're still wearing your purple polo and khaki skirt. My eyes travel up your body and meet your eyes, jokingly glaring at me.

"Oh come on, Clare" I whisper, getting off the couch and walking over to you and wrapping my arms around your waist, pulling you closer so our chests are touching. Your breath hitches in your throat and you wrap your arms around my neck.

"Jake, it's impolite to stare, you know," You say, smiling up at me.

"Oh I know. But when I'm staring at you, I can't help myself," I say, quickly realizing how _un_casual that sounded. You don't seem to notice, or you ignore it, and you tease me, leaning in so our lips are just barely touching.

I move closer, connecting our lips and catching you off guard, causing you to gasp into my mouth. You push me down on the couch and straddle me. You break the kiss and nibble my earlobe. "I believe I haven't paid you back for what you did for me last week," You whisper in my ear, breathily. I bite my lip, feeling my pants grow tight underneath you. I graze my hands up your sides and cup your breasts. You moan and arch your back.

You suck on my neck and rock your body against mine slowly. I squeeze your breasts in my hands and you break away from my neck, leaving a hickey. "As much as I want you to touch me, it's all about you right now," You whisper in my ear as I pull my hands away from your chest. You start to unbutton my shirt and pull it off my body. You start to lick down my stomach, kissing occasionally. Your teasing is driving me crazy and I love every second of it. Your tongue peaks out and licks my belly button and travels down the trail of hair that leads into my pants. You stop at the waistband of my khakis and start to nibble on my hipbones, leaving a hickey on each one.

You smirk devilishly at me before snaking your hand into my pants and boxers and gripping my length in your hand. "Clare," I moan through gritted teeth. Your eyes stare into mine teasingly as you start to stroke me, slowly, trying to tease me. My hips buck instinctively, trying to get you to move faster. You pull your hand out of my pants and I groan in disapproval. You start to unbutton my pants and pull them down along with my boxers. You crawl back up my body, kissing me chastely, your lips lingering on mine, unmoving. "Clare," I whine as you chuckle at me.

"What do you want, Jake?" You ask, against my lips. You smile maliciously at me and I whine in my throat.

"You know what I want, Clare," I say and you roll your eyes.

"I must be drawing a blank," You say, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Clare," I beg and you nod, kissing me quickly on last time before travelling back down my body. Your hands grip my length and I moan in my throat. You hands move slowly around me and I whimper.

"Hearing you whine and beg is the sexiest thing I've ever heard," You say, licking up my length slowly. I bite my bottom lip, swallowing back all the moans threatening to escape. You engulf most of me in your mouth and stroke what you can't fit in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around my length and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to release. I grip your hair in my hands and buck my hips against you.

My breathing quickens and you move faster over me, knowing I'm close. "C-Clare, d-don't stop," I moan, as you squeeze the base of my dick tightly in your hands as you continue to stroke it. "Clare, I-I-I'm g-gonna cum," I say, squeezing my eyes shut. You hollow your cheeks and suck as hard as you can, sending me over the edge as I spill my cum in your mouth. I watch you swallow it, a look of disgust on your face at the taste. "You didn't have to swallow," I say, pulling my boxers up. You shrug and, before you can speak, my lips attack yours. You are caught off guard, but kiss back with as much fervor as before.

You break the kiss and look at me, confused. "What are you doing?" You ask.

"It's your turn," I say, flipping us over on the couch so you're underneath me.

"I-I'm fine," You say, shakily.

"I know you, Clare. You want me to eat you out again, but you're too embarrassed to ask," I say and you blush.

"I-I-I… N-no," You say, embarrassed. I laugh at you and pull your shirt over your head. "What are you doing?" You ask, blushing and trying to cover yourself up. I pin your wrists over your head and kiss you.

"You're telling me that you don't want me to do this," I say, leaning down and sucking on your already erect nipple through your thin bra. You let out a loud moan and your back arches. "Or this," I say, letting one of your hands free and travelling my hand down into your panties. I push a finger inside you and you moan loudly. "You're telling me that you don't want any of that?" I ask, bringing my hand back up to pin your free wrist.

"That sounds absolutely terrible," You say, with a devilish grin painted on your face.

"I figured because you're soaking wet," I say, huskily, kissing you roughly, my hand finding its way back into your panties.

.

.

.

Leave me a review :)

Let me know if I should put up another side story to this.

What do you guys think of me writing an Ownya fic? Smut perhaps? ;) I'm such a perv. xD


End file.
